Drop Off
by governmentcontractor
Summary: Short, angsty, Leo character study. One-shot.


Title: Drop-off

Summary: Leo character study. One-shot.

Authors Notes: I write for my own entertainment, and my inspiration for TMNT is colored by the original comics. You never read them? You only know the current cartoon? Then my characterizations may not make much sense to you. And yeah, I've been gone for a while.

It was the edge, again. It drew him over and over to this empty rooftop. Standing on the concrete lip, his toes curled for balance and teetering a little in the wind, he could look out at the dark river sparkling in the distance. Or down at the night darkened street below. The distance was significant, but no longer brought any unease. He was used to it.

He scanned the buildings around him. His territory was small for such a large city, well known to him by now, and no longer brought the thrill of a new discovery as it had when he and his brothers first came up from the sewer. Tonight the moon was bright and nearly full overhead, spotlighting the streets. The scene was set for the usual battles with the Foot or Purple Dragons. The same players appeared regularly on this stage.  
Motion drew his eyes from the view to a rooftop across the street. Black clad figures, perhaps five or six of them. His eyes narrowed behind the cloth mask he wore nightly, and he drew a single sword from the sheathes on his shell. The blade gleamed in the moonlight. The flash of light on metal attracted the figures on the other rooftop, and as one unit they changed direction. He waited, his fingers tightening around the single blade's hilt. No need to rush. Their arrival was inevitable.

The Foot clan members swarmed up the fire escape in moments, and he turned to face his enemy. He studied the weapons they carried, and the way they spread out over the rooftop. No change in what they wore, or tactics. He executed a flawless flip into their midst, and with no hesitation the battle began. Metal clanged, and each one who engaged him in combat fell under the force of his sword. No changes here, either, as they lay scattered about the rooftop. None had suffered permanent harm.

He stepped over a prone Foot soldier, and jumped onto the fire escape. Nimble and nearly invisible in the shadows, he darted down to the alley. It was a retreat, with the fight left unfinished. The knowledge stung, but what other choice did he have? These were the rules he lived under. He was strong, and his skills were only improving with each night, each collision with the enemy. Each battle he was faster and more certain of himself. There was safety in that knowledge, but also danger. He was growing more fatigued with no end in sight to these skirmishes.

Leo's musings had carried him outside his territory, to the river. Staring down at the black water he recognized something had to change, but what? According to Splinter's teachings he was to fight, but not finish. He drew one of his twin blades and studied the shining edge. He kept them razor sharp, but for what purpose? They might as well be blunted, like he was. A thin cry drew his attention. At the rocky shore of the river a man was dragging someone towards the water. The tortured cries grew louder, but Leo hesitated. It wasn't a Purple Dragon, or the Foot clan. The colors the man wore were unfamiliar, and his skills were unknown. The man held no visible weapons.

The outcome was uncertain.

Leo leaped to the ground from his perch and the noise of his feet hitting the pavement startled the man, who dropped the girl. The man reached into a jacket pocket, and for a split second Leo considered waiting to see what would come out. It would be something different, perhaps. Instinct took over before the weapon cleared the man's pocket, and the flat of Leo's sword struck the man's arm. An ordinary knife fell to the ground with a clatter.

Leo shook off his disappointment as the man turned and fled. Responsibility for the girl, sobbing at his feet, prevented Leo from giving chase.

"Do you need help getting up?"

Her head came up, and her eyes widened with the expected surprise and fear. His offered hand was ignored, and the girl scrambled back. She scuttled back along the pier, and when she was a few feet away she rose to her feet and ran as though her life depended on how fast she could get away. Leo watched until she was out of sight. Another night, she might be attacked again. Another night, her attacker might try again. He had made a difference and things were no different.

Turning towards home, Leo took to the rooftops again. It took only minutes to regain the building where his night had begun. Across the street, in an alley, he spotted familiar movement. The Foot clan soldiers he had left on this very roof, unconscious, on their way back to report to the Shredder. Tomorrow, or the next night, he would face these same six again. Or maybe it would be Mikey, or Don. Last night, Donnie had come home with a bruise on the side of his face. It had still been a motley purple before Leo had set out on patrol. Always there was a price to pay for these battles, and usually it was he and his brothers paying it. Between the bruises, cuts, exhaustion, and anxiety they were always paying it.

Before he had registered the fact, Leo found himself on the fire escape, and drawing his twin blades. His fingers were clenched so tightly on the hilts that his knuckles ached. In his mind he saw the group cornering one of his brothers.

Mikey and his endless pranks. Leo dropped another level down the fire escape.

Don and his limitless ideas. Leo's feet hit the next landing.

Raph … Raph never wanted to walk away from a fight. Leo jumped to the alley floor.

Leo's teeth appeared in a white gleam. His snarl was audible in the silent street. Just this time, he wanted something to stop. He took a silent step, and another. He was alone on this patrol tonight after sending Raph and Mikey out together and ordering Donnie to stay home and heal. Leo narrowed his eyes at the retreating Foot clan. His brothers, his sensei, need never know.

The temptation was nearly unbearable.

Something could change. He could make it end. The edge beckoned.

Leo felt his adrenaline kick in, gearing up for the confrontation. One more step and Leo knew that he would break into a sprint. He would catch up to the Foot soldiers; he would fight them, only this time … they wouldn't get up again. Leo could feel the decision being made, his destiny turning, the edge was perilously close. A little further and he would just drop off …

A shrill beeping tore his determination to shreds. Leo glanced down at his belt. His phone was flashing. Across the street the last Foot paused, and turned back. Leo stared at the Foot clan member as the phone continued to ring. Abruptly, Leo sheathed his swords, and plucked the phone from his belt. The Foot spun to catch up to the rest of his group as they disappeared from view over a high fence.

Leo listened as Mikey's lighthearted tones washed over him from the phone.

"So I told Raph we have to stop for pizza. But he said no. So I said I'd call Leo. So I called …"

Mikey's breathless litany continued, but Leo stopped hearing. The adrenaline was still screaming through his system. He had come within inches of using his swords not to defend and protect, but to …

"Mikey, put Raph on," Leo instructed, his voice strained.

"Leo, what's …" Mikey started.

"Just do it," Leo ordered through gritted teeth. His hands were beginning to shake. He had been so close … Leo could hear the phone changing hands, and then Raphael's deeper voice sounded.

"What's the story?" Raph asked. "You're not really goin' to make me go outta my way for pizza, are ya? Mike's had half a one already tonight."

Leo closed his eyes at the familiar complaint, but found he couldn't get any words out. Predictable. Normal. Nothing had changed. The dizzying sensation of standing on a high ledge, looking over the side, and contemplating the fall was rapidly fading.

"Leo?" Raph queried, worry creeping into his normally sarcastic tone at Leo's silence.

"Pack it in," Leo instructed, opening his eyes and turning his feet towards home. "We're done for tonight."

Behind him the edge always waited, and tomorrow he would be back there again.

Finis.


End file.
